Graberlock
Graberlock is a region in the Kingdom of Mularuhm, located beneath Bor-Teire. Geography The Low Stone is great crater believed to have been formed millennia ago by a great sinkhole it now serves as the meeting place for the Graber Council and houses the capital building with the major capital city of Gugenvaan encircling the crater's edge. Sitting beneath a natural reservoir and above a natural source of magma, the Mist Caves are constantly filled with steam and mist from the interaction between beneath-floor and above-ceiling. Many Dwarves relax in these caves as a source of healing, most often in the nude though their hairy nature tends to prevent directly offending foreigner sensibilities. Although the name of the Herd was originally used to describe the original herd of Mole Owls discovered and tamed by the Graber Dwarves the region in which they were discovered, a vast and open cavern that served as a natural encircling stone fence, has come to bear the name for itself and still contains the majority of the Mole Owl breeding population and is directly owned by Clan Tamerowl. People This region is dominated by Dwarves similar to the Dwarves of Mularuhm, Asterith, and the Riderock in both appearance and social structure and appear to be relatives to the Dwarves of Triumph, who are currently unrecognized as Dwarves by the Serendel administration. The Dwarves of Graberlock, known as the Graber, share appearance traits with the Dwarves of Mularuhm, despite their geographic interruption by the Kroi, leading many to suspect beneath the rocky hide granted to them by the Netherine the natives of Triumph are also of similar Dwarven stock though now severely altered by years of Netherine use. Much like the Dwarves of Mularuhm the Graberlock Dwarves suffer a lack of female progeny among their lines and are slow to grow as a population. Asterith deep dwarven women, who already control a fair amount of power given their qualities, have expressed quiet optimism at chances for a new land to gain prestige within. The clans of Graberlock are led by a Council of Clanheads though dominated by the Clan of Tamerowl who first domesticated the Mole Owls of the region for use as draft animals by the local populace. As de facto leader of the regions, Tamerowl's clanhead was the primary negotiator with the Mularuhm diplomats. The Head of the Clan was eventually granted the title Duke of Graber, lord of the region and subject to the King of Mularuhm. Resources Beasts of burden, source of food, mount, family pet. The Mole Owl is a versatile and well loved beast within the region. The Mole Owl appears similar to a a typical mole except for possessing smooth tightly grouped dull cooper colored feathers covering its body to keep it clean and allow it to squeeze through small openings and, more distinctly, being much larger often reaching the size of a young cow at adulthood. The Graber have subsisted for centuries using just the Mole Owl but one thing they have uniformly lacked is a decent supply of metal. Religion The Graber worship their ancestors as one unified people, accentuating the contributions of especially noteworthy members of their race above the others. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18649690&postcount=916 Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris